The Hogwarts Chronicles: Part One
by just Renna
Summary: As the years past, the Hogwarts students learn to grow. Friends will be made, loved ones will be lost, and lost love will be found. SSxRL in later chapters. HPxOC...sorta
1. Preface

**A/N:** Okay, this is gonna be my first full fanfiction. I don't own any of the names, only Renna, so don't sue me. This first part of The Hogwarts Chronicles holds books 1-3. The pairings won't show up till the end of this part and the middle of the second. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Preface**

At a party hosted at the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Severus had an affair a month after Draco was born, thus bringing Renna into the world. Lucius had no idea of the pregnancy, since she was in France at the time of it with Draco.

After Renna Lilly Snape was born, Severus was given her, as he was the father. At the time, Remus and Severus had a "friendship" going on, but it ended when Lilly and James died.

As the years past, Renna and Draco would see each other at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius had found out about the affair, a few years back and had forgiven it when he saw Renna. Severus would also visit with the Malfoy family, when he would have time, as he was teaching Potions at Hogwarts.

When Renna asked about who her mother was, Severus, Narcissa and Lucius told Draco and her that they where half-brother and -sister and that they loved them very much. Renna wouldn't talk to her father for quite sometime, until she found he in the kitchen of there flat, crying.

As the 11th birthdays of the kids came up, Severus was getting slightly depressed. He was happy that his daughter was getting in to Hogwarts, but he knew that she needed another parent.

After a great birthday and shopping at Diagon Alley, Remus appeared at the flat Severus and Renna were staying at. Almost immediately, Renna warmed up to the were-wolf. Remus stayed with them till school started up and with more wolfsbane, left.

This is a tragic tale of family, romance and, you guessed it, tragedy. This is the story of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ren Snape. This is Hogwarts, welcome.

* * *

I know it's short, but that because it just a bit of background info.


	2. Book One: The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: **Okay! Here's the first chapter! Remember, Renna is the only name/character I own.

* * *

**Part One: Hogwarts Express **

Draco and Renna looked around in awe as waited by the train that would take them to Hogwarts. They've lived in the Wizarding and have known that they would be going to Hogwarts, but the fact that they were here, was unbelievable. As they were walking with their parents, Severus let out a groan.

"What's wrong, dad?" Renna asked, looking up at her father.

"It seems the Weasley's have taken a liking to the Potter boy." He drawled out. The Malfoy family looked toward the direction that Severus was looking in.

"What's with his clothes?" Renna asked. Narcissa shushed her when she said this and Draco chucked.

"What does it mater? Come on; let's get you two on the train." Lucius started walking toward one of the many cars on the train.

Renna and Draco were on the Hogwarts Express and waving to their family, but knowing that they'd see Severus at school. They both groaned quietly when their mother promised to write them every week. They sat down and sighed. Finally, they were going to be attending Hogwarts. Soon, their compartment was filled up with the kids of friends that Lucius introduced them to the summer before.

Pansy Parkinson was getting on Renna's nerves when she would talk; which was constantly, and the way Blaise Zabini was looking at her was making her want to punch him in the face. She Turned to Draco and told him that she was in need of fresh air. She left and let out a big sigh. She walked to the end of the train where a young boy was standing quietly and girl with frizzy hair asking the people behind the doors if they've seen a toad named Trevor. Renna looked down at the toad in front of her and picked it up.

"You mean this toad?" She asked and the boy let out a big grin and thanked her was he took the toad and walked back up to the front of the train. The girl turned to her.

"Thank you ever so much. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." Renna smiled at her and walked over to where she was standing. She looked in to the compartment and saw that the 'Potter boy' and a Weasley were in there.

"I'm Renna." Hermione looked at her for a moment, but then turned towards the boys.

"And you two are?" The bushy haired girl asked.

"Ron Weasley." The red haired boy replied. Renna rolled her sky blue eyes.

"And I'm Harry." Renna smiled, thankful that she wasn't the only one who didn't tell her last name.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, sitting down by Ron. _Why not?_ Renna thought and sat down next to Harry.

"Um…Yeah." He answered, looking at the ground. Again, Renna rolled her eyes.

"Hermione," The girl looked at Renna. "Don't bother Harry." She looked at the said boy. "He went through the whole, 'Oh My God! It's Harry Potter!' when he was in Diagon Alley. Boy was the terrible." She mumbled the last part so only Harry could here. Harry smiled and whispered his thanks. Renna shrugged with a smirk that Ron recognized.

"Hey, that a Mal-" he started but was interrupted when the door opened, reveling Draco and two of the guy from Renna's old compartment. She sighed.

"Look who we have here. A Weasley and….Harry Potter!" Draco said in mock surprise. "The rumors are true." He looked at the others sitting and a look of confusion came over his face when he saw Renna, but he quickly composed his face. "What are you doing here Renna?" The others looked around in confusion.

"Visiting. What does it look like Draco?" She smirked again and crossed her legs.

"You know what your father said."

"Yeah, so?"

"Fine. Visit with them then come back." He turned then walked away, nose in the air. Renna sighed and shut the compartment door. When she turned around, Hermione and Harry were looking at her, confused and Ron, in awe.

"You stood up to Malfoy. You're gonna get it when school starts." Ron said.

"No I'm not. He's just butt hurt, And besides, his father would kill him if he hurt me."

"How-"

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked at Hermione. "We should leave. Schools going to come in view soon and we need to get into our robes." She stood up and left, leaving them in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed Part One Chapter One! Please R&R!!


End file.
